


Sexual tension

by Addicted2u



Category: Eminem (Musician), Machine Gun Kelly (Musician), Music RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Face Punching, Hate Sex, Homophobic Language, Love/Hate, M/M, Possessive Sex, Rimming, Rival Sex, Rough Sex, Spit As Lube, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-21 00:30:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16148768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addicted2u/pseuds/Addicted2u
Summary: After the diss, Eminem couldn't stand it, he had to teach Kelly a lesson.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, i ship these two soooo much after the diss, so i've decided to write a two-shot dirty smut about them :)  
> ENJOY and don't forget to comment and leave kudose! :)

Eminem hated them, he hated those deep, clear and pure blue eyes which shone at the slightest glimmer, he had only one desire, to erase that pureness, he wanted to destroy this glow, to fade those thin blonde lashes, those silky, smooth, blond hair, he could almost feel their lightness and smell the sweet shampoo without touching it, and then there was that soft, milky skin, he could believe that it would break just by touching it, and at the slightest caress, he almost knew how fragile it would be, there were also those thin arms, and those thin legs, a little too thin to his taste, but just but imagining them, trembling and knees banging to the ground, made him want to feel closer to them, the desire to mistreat them, and what he wanted closer was that mouth, while RAP DEVIL, Em wanted to feel that tongue that the young man pulled a little too much, he wanted it around his member so bad, he wanted to see the young man on his knees, surrounding his sensual mouth on his cock, he wanted to fuck that capricious and non educated mouth, he wanted to hurt the youngest, he wanted to punish him, make him bad and dirty things.  
Kelly was the fruit of his desire, he wanted the young man to belong to him, He wanted to be inside him, feeling his body shaking and trembling under him...  
That's how most of the Rap God nights went, he left Kim in the middle of the night, letting her sleep to go out, take a walk, but truly, he was watching Colson's interviews all night, he seemed insolent and pretentious, he wanted to punch him every time he saw his face, he then, begin to hit the wheel of his car as well as the seats, a rage that hid a very deep tension, but he didn’t know what was that, he ended up jerking off in the seat of his car, shouting the name of the young man who haunted him, imagining all the things he wanted to do to him, until the day he decides to really do something.  
It did not take him more than a week to have the young rapper at his house, Colson was still playing the bad boy, a white t-shirt revealing almost all of his tattoos and a too tight pair of black jeans which fitted perfectly his ass for Em’s opinion, he had a bottle of tequila in his hand and his hair dyeing a little more blond,  
-What do you want from me Marshall? He said insolently, sitting on the couch and taking a sip from his bottle,  
-Don't call me that, bitch, and get up from my couch, your place is on the ground! Answers the older one in a more pronounced tone,  
Mgk frowns, standing up,  
-I knew that coming here will only increase our rivalry, I’m fucking leaving, and don’t you ever call me, He said approaching the door,  
But the older man didn’t agree, and pushed him brutally against the door, making the bottle fall and breaks on the floor, the youngest turned around, troubled, and Em pinned him against the door, his fingers curled against his neck ,  
-You're not going to leave, today you're mine, and you'll do what I tell you, understood?, he said, his face a few inches from Colson, he could smell a mixture of cigarette and Vodka,  
Em's grip on the taller one increased, Colson started to fight but was too weak, Em gripped his hands too and put his thighs against the younger’s knees so that he can’t practically move, Kelly ran out of air, and he thought he would die, he then couldn’t help but nod, Em smiled,  
-Good boy, please daddy now,  
He immediately pulled him by the hair to putted him on his knees,  
-What, Kim doesn’t give you pussy anymore? You're so fucking weird old man, and I swear, I won’t do-  
The youngest didn’t have time to finish his sentence that Em slaps him strongly, the youngest shocked, holds his cheek,  
-You talk about her and you'll have more than that, now use your mouth in a good way for once, faggot,  
Colson could not believe what he was about to do, it doesn’t really disgust him, but he was very surprised that the Rap God asks him that, He then gently open the fly of the oldest, bringing down his pants to the knees, and slipping the boxer, hands trembling,  
-Don’t beafraid, I'm sure you sucked more than that bitch, now stop teasing and show me what that slutty mouth can do,  
Colson swallowed, he then went to work and released the elder’s dick was fully hard, the letter didn’t look away from MGK’s face, the young man made him hard like no one ever did, the blonde's hair was now disheveled, his cheek and his neck reddened by the earlier hit, he was eager to feel his throat tighten against his dick, visibly, during this time, the bottom was just contemplating the dick of his top,  
-What, you’ve never seen a bigger one?  
The youngest bit his lip, he had to admit it but would never say it out loud, he will never admit that in front of his, now, rival,  
-Here we go baby boy, suck it good,  
The younger man started slowly by licking the base and the head, Em closed his eyes immediately, while the other started to lick his balls, it obviously wasn’t his first time sucking another man’s cock, but most of them was when he was drunk, now he’s fully aware, and giving pleasure to his childhood idol, and maybe the one who dissed him three weeks ago and now, is humiliating him, he couldn’t think rationally now, because he just swallowed all of the length in his mouth, moaning at the sensation, Em growled, and his fingers have taken refuge in between the locks of the younger, already starting to fuck his mouth,  
-Yeah, that’s it baby, take all of daddy’s cock, mhhh…feels so good, so hot,  
MGK choked once, twice, and until he couldn’t even breath, drool and precum running all over his chin, the elder was fucking his mouth with no mercy, as if he was his toy, the thought made him become hard, maybe he liked to be called baby boy and behave to his daddy, Em came inside of his mouth, growling the younger’s name, letting go of his head, the letter immediately spit all of Em’s cum, not liking it and feeling, somehow humiliated,  
-What did you just do, you fucking whore,  
Kelly didn’t understand, until his head hits the floor, Em punched him again, the younger didn’t have time to realize what’s going on that the elder straddles him and chokes him again,  
-That’s what bad boys do, next time, be a good boy and swallow everything, alright?  
-Mhhh…, Kelly couldn’t form a word, his jeans becoming tighter, and Em have just seen it,  
-What do I see here huh? You fucking love being daddy’s whore, don’t you?  
Kelly moans when Em started to caress his already hard cock,  
-We should take care of it, shall we?  
The young looked away, that was too much for him, what the elder was planning again?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!, so here is the smut, hope you liked it, i didn't really dig into the feelings, so enjoy the porn :)   
> Love you guys and don't forget to leave kudos and comments :)   
> And oh, we're making this fandom real ;) :D

The weather was bad, really bad, it rained a lot outside, and by the window,  we can see Kells, tied up to his rival(and maybe idol)‘s bed (and the bed of his kim too), struggling and trying to escape, while hardening even more, because, let’s be honest, he was really turned on by the situation.

Suddenly, a shadow approached, and Em appeared, still in his clothes, while Kelly was all naked, his skin red from the bruises that his elder afflicted to him, and his body sweaty from the orgasm denial, his cock throbbing at the cold air, he was helpless, wriggling to catch some friction between his thighs, but Em hadn’t just tied up his hands, but his legs too, he wanted to make him suffer, but to recreate all of the fantasies and wet dreams he had with the young man.

-Stop moving, I know you wanna touch yourself like the slut that you are, Em said calmly, but it won’t help you, He continued, while approaching slowly,

-Mhhh…this is so painful, you’re a fucking psychopath, I swear when you’ll untie me, I’ll destroy you,

-What’s painful kells? Being tied up, or not having daddy’s big cock inside you? , he answered with a raspy voice,

Colson just looked down, he couldn’t even think now, his desires speak and think instead of him, and yeah, he fucking needed his daddy right now,

-I’m waiting for a fucking answer, slut!, if you don’t say anything, daddy will have to fuck you raw, and I don’t think fall out boy fans will love seeing you rapping from a chair, said the elder while approaching him,

Kells knew he had no choice, if he wanted to escape from here and stay alive, he should behave, then maybe Em will leave him alone (maybe), and in any sort of way, he really wanted to come right now, his balls were aching and his body trembling,

-Ok, what do you wanna hear? He finally said,

Em sat at the edge of the two sized bed,

-Tell me what do you want bitch,

Kells didn’t think twice this time,

-Fuck me,

-Who and how?

-Fuck me hard daddy, he mumbled,

-Haven’t heard you sweetie…

-I said fuck me hard daddy, can’t stand it anymore, _please_

-Good boy, gonna fuck you so good, but first, let me get a taste,

Kelly frowned but understood when Em approached to untie his long legs, putting them on each side of his shoulders, He gave the younger a little smile, before licking his slim milky thighs, Kells’s eyes immediately closed and let out a shy moan before biting his lip to stop making those noise, he wasn’t planning to give the older any pleasure, but he realized soon that the man was taking it without any permission,

-Let daddy hear those sweet sounds baby, He said, breathing in front of Kells’s dick,

Colson didn’t have time to answer that he already felt something wet pushing in his asshole, and this time he couldn’t control himself, pleasure overwhelming all his body, he closed his eyes again and whimpers, Em’s tongue still working on stretching the tight hole, Kells haven’t had any rimming before, it was his first time, and he stated questioning himself on why hadn’t he done it before…

After a few moments, Em stopped his tongue movements and smiled at kells after wiping his mouth from all the precum, the younger’s dick was dripping,

-Tastes so good, like fucking vanilla, can’t wait to be inside it,

Kells blushed before the older dropped his pants and spat on his hole and all over his own dick, spreading his legs widely, then penetrated him roughly, without any warning,

-So fucking tight…

Kelly was a mess, his hair, his skin, even his lips, everything was bruised, his face turned red from containing his pleasure, and his eyes darker from lust, Eminem swore he could come just by watching him, he couldn’t stand the man (boy), he looked so innocent and submissive like this, his hands still tied up above his head with some shoelaces that Em found useful, his baby blue eyes watering from the poundings,

-Are…you...really fucking me in your baby mama’s bed?

-Yeah, and I thought about doing it a really, really long time ago,

-That’s…hot, Whispered Kelly between two moans,

And _god_ , his half open mouth, screaming and whining, those red lips shining from drool, he wanted to dig his tongue in it so bad, wanted to bite them until blood comes out, wanted to lick and suck on that exposed neck, leaving hickeys all over it to prove that he is _his_ …and just imagining the young man wanting him as much as Em wanted him, made it even harder to contain his orgasm, he continued detailing the younger’s body, while fucking him merciless, his head now bumping into the head bed, his legs spreading more,

-You love being fucked so hard, whore, don’t you?

-Fuuck…oh my god, that’s so good, harder please, He screamed when he started hitting his prostate,

And he did as he was told, while sucking on the sensitive tattooed rosy nipples then his tattooed collarbones, hearing his heavy breaths, then they made eye contact, Kelly was looking at him like his life was depending on him, he was _greedy_ and Em couldn’t deny it, he always fucking _loved_ the way he looked,

- _Beautiful…so fucking pretty,_ Em said quietly, close to the edge, he dug his nails into Colson’s neck, nearly strangling him,

-Tell me, whom you belong to, He commanded, his grip stronger,

-…

-Fucking say it baby, out loud so that everybody knows they can’t touch you,

Kells was nearly reaching his orgasm too; he was practically in heaven, so he actually didn’t even know what he was doing or saying,

-I belong to you, daddy,

-For how long?

-Forever…

Em smiled, before gripping at the younger’s jaw to open his mouth and spit in it, before finally, approaching slowly, as if he was afraid to do it, to kiss those sweet lips, but he did, it was messy, probably the messiest kiss they both had in their lives, their tongues caressing each other through the cold air, and the sloppy sounds were reasoning along the rain sounds outside, drool dripping from both lips and exchanging each other’s saliva, Em kissed then his neck, biting each parcel, like he was worshipping this body, Kells was now screaming his orgasm and felt the elder’s cum dripping between his thighs.

The rest became blurry for both of them, Em decided to untie the younger, who lied on the bed sometime before dressing up and leaving the house, both of them not saying a word, as if they did a forbidden sin.

Em was still in his bed, he didn’t know what happened, if Kells enjoyed it or no, although he knew the younger did loved it in some kind of way, he felt weird, he had some strange feelings, and apparently he wasn’t the only one.

When he stood up from the bed, he found a word at his bedside table,

_"For how long?”_


End file.
